


"You could have anyone you want."

by Zeibix



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Feels, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeibix/pseuds/Zeibix
Summary: Wally is beyond bugged when finding out his best friend is spending most his freetime with Artemis, whom he'd have his eyes on for months. The confrontantion? Not exactly as Wally had expected.





	"You could have anyone you want."

Afternoons with Artemis had become somewhat of a routine, and much to a certain speedsters disliking. In the very beginning Wally had kept quiet whenever Artemis would ask Dick out for coffee after training or vice versa, but over time West had reached his limit. It just, wasn't fair?  
  
"Dude, we've gotta talk." Wally interrupted, earning himself some wide eyes from both his teammates.  
  
"Wally, if you don't mind? Dick and I were in the midst of - " The blonde spoke as she proceeded to cross her arms whilst serving the redhead an arched brow. Dick had gone silent, literally just staring at his best friend, seemingly at a loss for words. Talking back to his best friend had never been Robin's strongest asset, but Artemis was a whole other level of 'excuse me, I was actually speaking.' Either way, she found herself cut off by the ginger, who pushed back some stubborn locks before speaking;  
  
"You guys have literally been chit-chattering for hours after practice for days. Mind if I have _one moment _with my best friend?" The speedster asked with a slightly bitter tone before turning to grab the smaller boy by the wrist in an attempt to drag him along. Just anywhere but within Artemis' range.  
  
"Wally!" The female archer spoke, about to step between the two of them, only to have Dick put a gentle hand to her shoulder with a reassuring;  
  
"It's fine, Artemis. We'll make it quick, I promise." It was the softspoken voice yet determination within his eyes telling Artemis she could entrust Dick with this. Although he wasn't entirely killing of her worries, only Dick could decide when he'd let the penny fall. And with that, she stood by as the two boy's disappeared out of her range of view.  
  
  
Once inside Wally's room, the redhead started pacing back and forth in a rather frustrated manner, stepping over dirty piles of clothes he'd not even bothered moving for days. Meanwhile, Dick just stood there, awaiting his friend's words. Silence fell over the small bedroom and seconds felt like minutes, as the tension grew stronger. Although breaking the quietness seemed tempting, the caped crusader knew his best pal well enough to let him collect his thoughts. Bursting the silence was most likely just gonna interrupt Wally's train of thoughts, having him explode at Dick. So, he kept quiet.  
  
"I know what you're doing, Dick." The ginger finally spoke, a frustrated sigh escaping the back of his throat before leaning his lumbar against his flooded computer desk, crossing his arms as his gaze met the floor.  
  
"Y-you do?" Dick stuttered in surprise as his blue orbs had hooked themselves onto his freckle-faced companion.  
  
"Of course I do. I see you guys together all the time. Hear how you just ... laugh at the top of your lungs over little things. I've even noticed Artemis taking on a few of your techniques when sparring with her the other day." He spoke, still refusing to look at the raven-haired. "I just don't get how you can do this to me? I told you plenty times how much I like Artemis, and it feels like you're preventing me from making a move on her. I've literally had my eyes on her for 8 months, and then you just -- " Wally spoke in frustration, eyeing Dick with a rather hurt expression, having Dick's insides tie knots at the sudden rush of guilt. "Man, Dick. You could have anyone you wanted. _Anyone. _You're funny, you have charisma and your entire character just lights up the room, the moment you step into it. But Artemis, really? _Not even you_ can be that selfish. I really thought we were friends."  
  
Meanwhile, Dick just stood there, silent. The hurt within Wally's eyes had pulled at the corners of his mouth, turning them downward, whilst his lips parted. Desperate to speak, but nothing came of it. For the time being, his palms had curled into fists in utter desperation.  
  
Say something, Dick. _Anything! _  
  
But he'd fallen silent. And much to Wally's anger.  
  
  
"What now, Boy Wonder? Cat got your tongue?" The redhead asked, straightening his back, approaching the smaller with an unamused expression on his usually soft face. And as Wally stopped, their gaze met, sending shivers through the younger boy. It was an overwhelming sense of fear rushing through his body. _Worries._  
  
Worries of whether he and Wally would be okay after this. They'd been best friends for a while, and honestly Dick didn't want to imagine it any different. They were the dynamic duo. No Robin without Kid Flash, right? Together, they had it all. But yet...

"Say something, Dick!" The older finally spoke, almost pained, eyes having gone glossy. By now, the guilt felt all-consuming, and the look on Wally's face was enough for Dick to tear up himself.  
  
_You're hurting him. _  
  
The realization was scary, to put it mildly. His eyes flickered between Wally's green orbs for just a moment, before he finally found the courage to speak;  
  
"You've got it all wrong, Wally!" The smaller found himself shouting in desperation. At least it seemed to take him aback for just a moment. By now, Dick's chest was already heaving and sinking rapidly as he desperately tried to get his breathing under control. It was with a quick motion he forced the tears away, using the backside of his hand before continuing;  
  
"I _am _your best friend, Wally. I'd never want that to be any different, okay? And to clarify, I am not romantically interested nor involved with Artemis. Listen, all of this puberty stuff and hormones may make us do crazy things sometimes, but I'd never _ever _do something to intentionally hurt your feelings, I really hope you know that?" By the end of that, Dick had to swallow his throat, awaiting his friend's response. Whilst taking in those words, Wally seemed to have softened up a bit. His prior angry exterior had been replaced with nothing but confusion.  
  
"So, if you don't like her ... Then why are you suddenly so keen on spending all your free time with her rather than me? I had to ask my uncle to cancel our booking for Tuesdays bowling tournament, because I wasn't sure you'd show up, since you've bailed on me a lot lately." The freckled one spoke, but softer than before. This time Dick had been the one to take his eyes off of his best friend. Although Wally put his trust in Dick's words, the tension was still there. _Strange._  
  
"I needed her advice on something. Don't get me wrong. You're my best friend, and I trust you with everything. I just - I don't wanna cause our friendship any harm. Usually I'm pretty confident in my decisions, but - "  
  
"Dick, nothing you could possibly say will change what we have. I was upset about the thing with Artemis, but now I know you're not pursuing her. I'm sorry I thought you'd do that, I just ... had my worries. But hey, you're still my best pal. So, what's on your mind? You know I'll do my best to help." Whilst still soft, his voice now carried an open warmth in an attempt of getting Dick to open up. It was enough for him to earn Dick's gaze once more as a smile formed on Wally's lips.  
  
A smile so inviting, Dick found himself unable to resist. And before even thinking it through, he had closed to space between the two of them in a kiss so passionate and full of all the feelings he'd been wanting to express for so long. Meanwhile his hands had found their way to Wally's freckled face, holding it in place. But not by force. He was merely cupping it with such gentleness, as if he was afraid of breaking it. Wally felt stiff beneath Dick's lips, despite not moving. No, he allowed for Dick to finish and pull away.   
  
And so Dick did, with tears forming in the corners of his ocean blue eyes.  
  
"Best pals, right?" He smiled almost regretfully, gently fist-bumping hist friends shoulder. His voice had gone small and somewhat hoarse.   
  
_Fearful._  
  
  
That's when Dick took his exit, leaving his friend behind in his mess of piled up clothes and thoughts. 

"Did you tell him?" Artemis spoke calmly, as she approached the smaller boy, who'd just left Wally's room. The concern within her voice was still there, as she'd heard the shouting all the way from across the hallway. Her eyes fell on Dick's wet ones, as she took in his words;

  
"According to him I could have just about anyone I laid my eyes on. I just hope he's right, you know?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
